I Won't Forget
by dear marionette
Summary: Yin and Yang. Black and White. Bad and Good. Left and Right. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Pureblood and Muggleborn. Love and Hate. Draco and Hermione. Underneath this all, there is always a story. A story behind two opposites. A story how love never chooses the wrong person no matter how bad it may seem. This is a story we won't ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

* * *

I Wont Forget

Chapter 1 - Divinations

"The yin and the yang are two very strong yet opposite forces, but without the other, the other wouldn't survive. And I can see… I can see a yin and a yang here… I can feel them!"

Hermione scoffed at Professor Trelawney and her crazy assumption. How she despised this class, 'close your eyes before the sleep and you're miles away!' how she hated that quote. It wasn't that she gave off the hate because she found it annoying, well, she did actually, but she thought divination was just deep crap and she didn't want anything to do with it. Professor Trelawney turned towards Hermione's direction and blinked twice,

"And I feel a nonbeliever! What is the matter ms. Granger? Anything you would like to say? Hmm?" Trelawney said with her big beady eyes examining the young girl who was now rolling her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just go on." Hermione said sitting up straight and waving her hand as a signal for her to 'imagine-she-wasn't-there'. Instead, Trelawney continued as if she wasn't dismissed anyway and walked towards her, rubbing her thin hands together with a bewildered expression. Now this got the class interested and Harry looked at his best girl friend with a look of shock and disbelief. But Ron wasn't paying attention at all, well, he tried not to, was trying to focus on Lavender who was all over him.

"Ms. Granger, your heart is filled of disbelief, but sometimes it takes a person to see the light before believing in it…" She turned around and scanned the room and she saw Draco Malfoy, who was now playing with the rim of his robes, "You all may believe that the war is over, but a new one will be rising. The war of a fine line of hate and love."

The whole class looked at Draco, to Hermione, to Trelawney. When Hermione finally got the message her big brown eyes bore to his shiny silver blue ones. One, two, three, four, five. She broke the eye connection and looked back down at her book, tasting stale and metal in her mouth. She swallowed and traced her fingers around the corners of her book, hoping to get rid of all the stares, she looked up and noticed the whole class was looking at her,

"Well? What do you all want this time?" She said glaring at everybody, "Go on and listen to your precious subject and leave me alone." she snapped, trying to ignore the color that was flushing in her cheeks.

* * *

Hello everyone! Marionette here! This is my first ever fanfic, so please go easy on me. If there are any errors, ignore them or inform them. I'll be uploading the next four chapters after this one so byebye. Oh yeah, reviews help a LOT. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

I Won't Forget

Chapter 2 - Moments

It had been two days, two long days since the little divination incident, and rumor had already started around the school. But with a flick of her curly long hair, Hermione tossed them aside, thinking she was not going to be a fool and stoop down to a level of listening to gossip. Like what her friend Angela from London said, 'rumors start with insecure people, spread by fools, and accepted by idiots'. She then thought how bitter she had become. 'It' was changing her. She then heard a giggle and turned around, it was Lavender who was being tickled by Ron. She turned back to her direction. THEY were changing her. He was. Ron Promise-Breaking Weasley.

Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table shaking the image out off her head. She didn't want to think about them. Not now. Not where everybody could see her, but deep down she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to break down in her room and cry. Cry for days and days. What did Lavender have that she didn't? She tried her best to swallow the lump in her throat as she sat in front of Harry and Ginny, both of their hands intertwined. She felt something tugging at the tip of her stomach. Jealousy? Yes, jealous that they had a happy relationship and she didn't.

"Hello Hermione," Ginny said smiling as she reached for more pumpkin juice, "How are you?" she asked trying to keep the conversation light.

Hermione gave her a weak smile, "I've been better…" she said her voice trailing off as her eyes meet another pair. The pair of eyes she had just landed in had a mixture of the ocean and silver grey. It reminded her of the moon.  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…

"Hermione!" Ginny snapped as the brown eyed girl's head spun quickly to focus on her friend's face. "Hermione were you even listening to me?"

"Y-yeah I was.." she said looking at her plate blushing. Ginny raised an eyebrow and turned around, to the direction her friend had been intrigued by seconds ago. She saw Malfoy looking at Hermione and back at her, he then turned back to his conversation with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Ginny's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and delight.

"You were having a moment with Malfoy!" Ginny said almost a bit too loudly, Harry had choked on his smashed potatoes as he drank  
Some pumpkin juice in a quick motion. Ginny rolled her eyes at this and turned back to a struck Hermione. "You were weren't you?" She said smirking a bit.

It took Hermione a little hesitation, "No." she said quietly as she looked back down at her plate, playing with the Quail Eggs that was hardly touched.

Seamus, who had been listening the whole time, had suddenly joined in the conversation with his thick Irish accent, "Malfoy? Gee 'ermione I reckoned I 'eard some rumor 'bout you two at divinations!" Hermione gave him a confused look, trying to shove the topic away. She looked at her best guy friend with the look of 'help these people are crazy' written all over her face.

"Oh come on guys, Hermione would never fall for Malfoy.. That's impossible!" Harry said trying to sound positive but failing miserably, "Right Hermione?"

"Oh please, with the way you all are talking, you're starting to make me feel like you ACTUALLY believe in divinations!" she said rolling her eyes. The three looked back down at their plates, "Well, whatever." She said looking back at the Slytherin table hoping to find those Moonlike eyes once again, but she didn't. Instead she saw his silver blonde head walking towards the doors of the great hall. She stood up, and reluctantly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

****I Won't Forget

Chapter 3 - Closer

There were a few things that bewildered Hermione Granger, books, where she got her magic from a nonmagical family and what she was doing at the moment. She, Hermione Granger, was following THE Draco Malfoy, to a place merlin knows where!

She tried her best to keep silent though, until he stopped at the middle of an empty hallway. He chuckled for a bit, "You can come out Granger, i know you're attracted by my beauty and looks but stalking is TOO far!" she frowned and walked out of one of the portraits.

"Don't be cocky Malfoy." she said as she straightened her skirt.

"So don't be feisty." He said brushing some dirt off of his shoulder, "I don't intend to have any other bitchy stalker other than Pansy, and by Pansy I mean," he paused and ran his hand through his hair, "Merlin she's a psychopath!"

Hermione sighed, "Please don't talk about your love slave in front of me Malfoy, spare me my life!"

"Ah, but by talking about her I'm slowly killing you, right? I must introduce you to her, that way you no longer need to suffer, you could just die straight away."

"No wonder you're dead both inside and out." She said rolling her eyes, "Pick your friends wisely Malfoy!" she said sarcastically,

"You're the one to talk, you've got yourself a lovesick redhead and that Violet Blue girl—-"

"Lavender." She corrected him,  
"Pardon?" He said in confusion,  
"Lavender. Lavender Brown, not Violet Blue." Hermione said trying to hold her laughter, a few minutes ago she would have cried at his statement about Ron and Lavender, instead, Malfoy made her laugh. Draco waved his mistake away, rolling his eyes.

"Look, I don't care if you're willing to name her after the color pallet. I just had to ask you why were you stalking me. It's a very simple question Granger, surely the brightest witch yourself could answer it." He said in a tone filled of boredom.

"I-I was just going to ask you…" She said trying to find something, her mind scanning for an answer. Draco raised a brow, "Well? What is it Granger? I'm not going to wait till Christmas!"

"Nothing, I just thought you were up to something." she said lamely, Draco frowned,

"The war is over Granger." Hermione thought she heard hurt in his voice as he turned around to continue his walk. She mentally kicked herself. Of course he would be offended of what she said! She followed him anyway, trying to keep up with his pace,

"Look, Draco, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything!" She said as she pulled his robe. He turned around as he felt the tug.

And they then realized they were closer than they intended to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own HP.**

Hermione hurriedly walked towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping to forget about her flushed cheeks and baffled expression.

"Password," the Fat Lady said as she looked down at the young brunette in front of her.

"Sentitevi Liberi." (that's Italian for 'feel free' I think?) Hermione said almost too quickly. Once the portrait door flew open she dashed inside.

"Hermione where have you been?" Ginny said sitting up as she saw Hermione collapse in the couch in front of her.

"Ginny, if I tell you a secret would you swear to keep it?" Hermione said lowering her voice to a whisper, Ginny, suddenly engrossed, leaned towards the brunette. She nodded, her blue eyes widening with excitement.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, "Never mind," she said sighing, "Never mind," she repeated into a whisper. Ginny frowned and fell back to the sofa,

"Tell me." She said firmly, not requesting, but commanding. Ginny was always like this and she always got what she wanted.

Hermione stood up, "I will. Just not now, I'm not quite sure," she said turning around, "yet." Ginny sighed in defeat and shrugged it off, "Fine, as long as you tell me." Ginny said standing up.

The two girls then walked silently to their classes, one curious and one shaken.

* * *

_So this chapter is really short, no actually the first few chapters are really short, and some might be a bit boring, but the story itself has to develop so... yeah. :) Reviews are really nice!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I am having writers block.. I'm not so sure if you will like this chapter.. Haha! :) xox _

**I DON'T OWN HP. IF I DID I SHOULD HAVE MADE HERMIONE AND DRACO END UP TOGETHER AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING IT HERE. ;)**

It was a free period during Herbology since the teachers were all having an emergency meeting about the upcoming Halloween Ball and the seventh years were all messing around the classroom.

At a far end side of the classroom, Neville and Luna were deeply engaged in a conversation while some Slytherins were busy picking on a couple of Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin and Gryffindor girls were quarreling while the Ravenclaw girls were scolding them. Hannah Abott was currently fighting with Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were having another love quarrel. Although, the Gryffindor boys were somehow in rambles and cheers for their dear red headed mate, who was currently having a wild snog session with Lavender (as some Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys were screaming nasty remarks).

But, on the innocent area of the classroom, Hermione Granger was trying her best to focus on her book, trying to swallow the lump on her throat. She felt betrayed, ashamed, hurt and disgusted. She didn't know what to think. She then heard the seat beside her shuffle and move as she looked at a pair of silver grey eyes that were now looking straight at hers.

"You." She said breathlessly,  
"Me." He said shrugging.

"What are you doing here?" She said sitting up straight, feeling the color rising in her cheeks, "People are watching." She said hissing a bit, looking back to her book,

"Why? Afraid that it would ruin your reputation?" He scoffed.

"You're the one to talk." she said rolling her eyes,

"Look, I came here to apologize for a while ago."

"For kissing me?!" She said a little too loudly, once she realized she caught the attention of Dean, she gave him a small smile and turned to Malfoy, glaring, "Go away."

"Geez Granger, I said I was sorry." He said rolling his eyes,

"No, you said you were 'going' to apologize."

"Why are you so angry? It's not like I stole your first kiss."

Pause. "Could you just go?"

"I did… Didn't I?" he said, a bit shock and a bit smug, "You should be lucky Granger. Most girls would die for that to happen."

She slammed her book shut, "Listen up Malfoy and listen good." she said glaring at him, "If you dare tell anyone, I swear you will pay. I will make sure you will be dragged on mud under the scorching heat of the sun and you will wish you had never been born." he raised his two arms in mock surrender,

"Watch out we've got a bad ass over here!"

"Why do you like torturing me?!"

"Oh nothing, you just seem interesting enough to bother."

"The word 'bother' is an understatement."

"Hmm.. You're right. What should I call it then?"

"Just leave." silence.

"Did you like it Granger?"

"What? Oh.. Oh! NO!"

"Of course you did. You have no other kisses to compare it with, and even if you did, I bet mine is and was the best."

"Pfft, tell it to someone who would care. That was just a simple peck on the lips."

"And you want more? Gosh Granger, you're a greedy girl."

"Ew! Malfoy you disgusting little prick! Just shut up will you? You know what I mean."

"'Prick'? Tsk tsk, swearing is bad."

"Oh sure, punish me." she said sarcastically and she paused realizing she was talking to one of the Slytherin perverts, "ugh. That sounded wrong. You know what I mean. Wipe that bloody smirk of your face you freaking pervert."

"MALFOY!" a loud voice boomed from across the room. Both the blonde and the brunette's heads turned to find where the voice belonged to.

And it belonged to a not so happy Ron Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DONT OWN HARRY POTTER WHEN WILL I OWN HARRY POTTER LOL**

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione asked with a confused tone. The red head then stomped his way over to Hermione's table and they suddenly got the attention of the whole class. Draco stood up.

Ron ignored Hermione's question and faced Draco, "Malfoy. Go away from her."

"What's the matter Weasel? Your little toy over there wasn't enough?" he said as he jerked his chin over to Lavender who was fixing the top buttons of her polo with a glare, she was clearly not happy with what was happening, especially since her… Erm…  
Entertainment was over.

The color of Ron's cheeks went to the color of his deep red hair, "Bugger off Malfoy! This is my best friend I am talking about! She's more like a sister to me anyway!" Gasps were heard from the classroom and tears formed in Hermione's eyes. Draco immediately glared at Ron,

"Wow, friendship zoned?" He said bitterly, obvious enough for the class but not for Ron.

Everybody knew Hermione liked Ron, and hearing Ron say 'more like a sister' (horrible words that immediately claim you in friendship zone) in front of EVERYBODY was downright awful. Hermione wished she was rather Crucio'd instead of hearing those words.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't act like you care!" Ron said rolling his eyes,

"And you do?" Draco said snorting, "Last thing I heard was the last time you two had a real conversation was when you two broke up because of mrs. Grey over there."

"Brown." Lavender said angrily,

"Whatever. We weren't talking." Draco said boringly turning back at the furious Weasley.

"I care more than you ever will!" Ron said angrily.

"No Ronald. You don't," Hermione said standing up, "Malfoy here has been here since, keeping my company." She said glaring, "At least he still has a bit of heart to actually talk to me."

"Hey! I have a very big heart!" Malfoy said in mock anger.

"The last time you ever talked to me with more than three sentences was when you told me it was time to break up, a week later to find you still madly in love with Lavender!" Hermione said with her shaking voice. "And don't give me any sorry's. I don't want to hear any of them." She said packing her things, and walking out of the classroom as the bell rang as if on cue.

—-  
During lunch, gossip was spreading like wildfire.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I'll let you know when I own Harry Potter... In my dreams.**

* * *

"Oh 'Mione!" Ginny said pitifully as she sat beside a sulking Hermione during lunch, "How awful you look!" Hermione sighed,

"I don't care."

"Oh but you must! We should let Ronald have a piece of his own medicine!" Ginny said angrily as Hermione turned to her, now a bit more curious with what the redhead had to say and what she was planning.

"Go on.."

Ginny laughed, "You have to show him that nothing's affected you. Show him you're better off without him. Find someone new!"

"And what does me looking good have anything to do with it?"

"A LOT OF THINGS!" She said. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny had gave her a frown, "Hush Hermione, I'm talking."

frown. "Very well, carry on then."

"Thank you very much. Now I was thinking about giving you a make over. This horrible gossip is spreading like ink on a parchment and I hate seeing people look at you and say, 'no wonder Ron left her! Look at that bird's nest on top of her head!', no offense though, you look gorgeous." Ginny said almost immediately as she saw Hermione's offended look.

"By 'them' you mean Lavender's posse right?"

"Erm.. And Pansy's too, but that's not the point here!"

"Thanks you made me feel a whole lot better." Hermione said bitterly and sarcastically,

"Look 'Mione, I'm trying to help."

Sigh. "Fine, go on."

"Let me just cut to the chase,"

"Okay."

"I plan to have you dolled up, fix your hair, teach you proper ways and let Ron get jealous. After we got you all make upped, we'll find you someone better. Someone who will treat you as a real woman."

"Are you implying that I'm NOT a real woman?!"

"N-no! Hermione!"

"Ugh. Fine. But please, no. Make. Up." she said drinking her pumpkin juice, "Okay? Just my hair." At that moment, Lavender came up with her squeaky voice.

"Hello girls!" She said and Hermione immediately stopped talking and drank more of her pumpkin juice. It was Ginny who did the talking. Awkward. Now the whole Great Hall was listening.

"Ugh. Hi."

"Oh don't be so bitter little sister!" Lavender said giggling, Hermione choked on her juice and went into a coughing spasm.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Ginny said, her face getting red as her hair, she was furious.

"Why not? It's our last year! We'll be graduating soon and after graduation…"

"Merlin! Shut up! I don't need to hear any of your plans!" Ginny said covering her ears,

"But Hermione would.." Lavender said cruelly, turning to Hermione with a smirk plastered in her face, "Won't you listen to my plans dearie? I mean, it is your best friend we are talking about! And now that me and Ron are officially dating.. I get to be included in your girl group!" She said squealing.

"You will not you squealing pig!" Ginny said rubbing her ears, "And will you stop squealing?!"

Lavender ignored her and focused on Hermione, "Well?"

"Hermione doesn't have to answer that. Come on Hermione, let's watch Harry and his quidditch practice."

"Can I come? My Won-won is training too!"

"No." Hermione snapped. "You know what? You two can go watch, I'll be off."

Before Ginny could protest, she was off.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: seriously.. all these disclaimer things are getting me more depressed knowing I ain't ever going to own HP.**

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, her cheeks were stained with tears.

Stupid Lavender. Stupid Ron. Stupid tears. Her knees were against her chest as she wrapped her legs with her arms and rested her chin on her knees, sighing.

She looked at of the window, it was already supper, and she had spent her whole free afternoon crying in her bedroom. It was like first year all over again, crying because of Ron. Except this time she wasn't in the washroom and there were no trolls lurking around ready to smash her head open.

She wiped the cold sweat that covered her forehead. Strange. She always had this when she was sleeping at night. She shrugged it off. She was exhausted, she was always exhausted and now she felt ten times worst. It was probably fatigue for over studying like what Harry told her. She stood up from her bed and changed from her crumpled robes. She wore a fresh pair of jeans a plain white shirt and a blue cardigan. She sat back down at her bed and heard a tapping sound out of the window.

She looked out of the window and walked out towards the balcony.

"Psst. Over here." It was a small balcony for only two people so she looked down and saw Draco sitting on his broom, his messy blonde hair fell on his face as he ran his hand through his hair, one hand still gripping the broom for balance. He was wearing his quidditch uniform.

"M-Malfoy?" She managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked around and his silver grey eyes landed onto hers, "I came to see you. Rumor has it you and Lavender had a little conversation earlier. I thought," he paused and flew up so they were now facing one another, "You needed some company."

Hermione blushed a bit, "W-why?"

"Because you saved me from being humiliated a little while at Herbology."

"Oh, that." Hermione could feel the sides of her mouth twitch into a small smile. "So what are you planning to do?"

"I plan to let you see that I changed."

"Of course you've changed Malfoy. You sacrificed so much during the war. Especially when you and your mother ran away before…" Hermione shut her mouth. And turned away. "Sorry."

"No. That's okay. My dad deserves where he is right now. I hope Azkaban gets the best of him." He said clenching his jaw. There was a few moments of silence until he spoke, "Well, if you do believe that I changed, you will ride with me."

"W-what?"

"You heard me Granger. Come on, get on the broom."

"I don't think that's possible.."

"why not?"

"because."

"Because?"

"Because because."

"You're not making sense Granger."

"Neither are you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Or am I?"

"Granger you're confusing me."

"sure I am."

"Are you afraid? Ha!"

"Pfft.. You're afraid!"

"Stop being childish Granger and get on the broom."

"Okay fine! I hate flying! Okay?!"

Moment of silence. "Malfoy say something!" he bursted out laughing gripping on his stomach, she blushed, "Stop it!"

"Come on Granger, you can't be serious!" silence. "Merlin.. You ARE! wait till the whole Hogwarts hear about this!"

"No no no no!" she said going closer to him trying to reach for him, "I'm not afraid!" Draco caught her flailing hands gently and positioned his broom at the balcony.

"Come on then Granger, where's your Gryffindor bravery?"he said smirking his famous smirk.

Hermione gulped and did the unthinkable.. She sat behind Draco, rested her forehead at his back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

And they took off.

* * *

Uhm, Hey guys. It's me Marionette, or Marionne. Just call me Angela. But whatever, that's not the point.

The point is I'm still writing chapter 12 but chapter 9 to 11 will be up.

Funny cause I've already written them all down and I'm posting all of them now. But yeah. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED AND LOVE IS ACCEPTED AND LOVED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Note: bet you liked the last chapter didn't you? Ha. I knew you did. Since 9 is my favorite number, I'll make this long and extra nice._**  
**_P.S Ron and Hermione never kissed on the war. :) xox_**

**disclaimer: You know what I own? A great imagination. Yup. That's all I own here. **

* * *

Draco felt electricity as she wrapped her arms around him. He blushed a bit, hoping it wasn't obvious. Once they took off, her grip went tighter,

"Merlin granger! Are you planning to squeeze all my air out of my lungs?!" he gasped out, and felt her grip loosen a bit.

"S-sorry.." she murmured, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Can't help but be nosy eh?"

"Well, I'd like to know where you plan to take me, just to know this isn't kidnap."

"Kidnap?! Well, I'd like to remind you that you accepted the offer."

"Whatever! Just please answer my question!"

"Look down Granger! The view is amazing!"

Hermione gripped tighter, "I'd rather not!"

"How could you enjoy yourself if you keep hiding behind me? Look!" he said chuckling, Hermione peeped a bit and saw a beautiful sight.

She could see Hogwarts, it was surrounded by fog and it's yellow and blue lights were round and clear. The stars were out too and the forest was filled of silver and gold lights probably Will-'O-the-Whips' and fairies. The night was dark so it was a beautiful view.

"Merlin… It's beautiful.." she then felt the broom slowly going down.

They landed in a small part of the nearby forest from Hogwarts and they could see the Squid being fed by Hagrid.

"Tell me Malfoy," Hermione said sitting down at the grass gracefully, "Why did you plan to take me here?" Malfoy shrugged.

"I thought it would lighten you up. This place always does to me."

"You go here?"

"All the time when I feel down I guess. You should see this place during winter though!" He said flicking his quidditch robes, "This place gets more beautiful."

"Oh."

"But no view can beat that of the manor's though. But I guess I like coming here because at least there's something a bit close to perfection."

Hermione repressed a shudder, remembering how she was tortured in the manor during the war. Draco must have remembered it too because he had stopped talking. Deep silence ensued between the two.

"I'm sorry." he said breaking the suffocating silence.

"No, it's okay."

"No. I really am. You just don't understand, okay? I should have helped you, not at the last minute but at the very beginning. I should have stayed with you. I could have saved lives, not destroy them. And I should have been the one comforting you during the war, not Weasley or Potter." Hermione blushed, "But no. Because you know why?" Hermione shook her head slowly, "Because I was a coward."

Hermione shook her head and walked towards him, "No. No you weren't. You only did what you did because you wanted to protect your family. You risked everything, and I know that."

"I guess that's what people like you say a lot huh?"

"People like 'me'?"

"People who can easily see the good in other people, even when they are evil."

"You're not evil Malfoy. You were still able to turn on Voldemort—-"

"—-In the last minute. Why didn't I do that before? Because I was a coward and I was afraid, that's why."

Hermione shook her head, "Everybody is a coward. Everybody is lost. Nobody knows exactly where they are going, they just keep walking. And then there's fear. Fear which makes us all cowards. We were all scared Malfoy, it wasn't only you."

"But everybody faced their fears, everybody stood for what they knew they stood for. I just cowered behind the rules of my father."

"And that's what made you brave Malfoy," Hermione said calmly, "No one has the courage to face Voldemort, let alone turn against him when there was a fifty fifty chance that they would lose. Yet, you did."

"But what's the matter to it anyway? Everybody thinks I'm still the same. Same with the stupid habits and shit."

"The war changed us all Malfoy." She said simply, their was no tone of disgust or unfriendliness, "Even those who we thought would stay the same way forever, did."

There was an unusual silence thy ensued the both of them, they were no longer looking into each other's eyes but the dazed off looking at the opposite ends of the forest.

It was Draco who made the first move, he walked back to where Hermione was sitting before and slumped down, "Well, come on and take a seat Granger." Hermione blushed and sat beside him gracefully.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment earlier Granger."

"Oh… That's okay."

"You don't bother me asking you something?"

"What is it?"

"Nevermind."

"What? Tell me!"

"You wouldn't like the question."

"It's not like you're going to propose to me."

"Maybe I am."

"What?!"

"I'm only kidding Granger."

"You idiot…"

"Aw, disappointed?"

"Ugh, you disgust me.

"You're making it obvious Granger."

"Even if I was disappointed, which I am not, don't you have that pug faced Parkinson and the spoiled brat Greengrass?"

Draco was taken aback, "How do you know that?"

"Everybody does. Those two bitches get things down, especially with us girls, they go around saying, 'Now remember girls, one of us will be marrying Draco so if you lay a finger on him we'll hex you!'"

Draco shuddered and Hermione giggled at this, he loved the way she giggled, it sounded like bells to his ears. It was happiness.

"Don't laugh at me! Those girls are horrible!"

"I'm sorry, but is THE Draco Malfoy, the slytherin sex god and womanizer afraid of two girls?!"

The both of them laughed at this.

"So what was your question?"

"I thought we were finished with that."

"No we aren't. Tell me Malfoy."

"Nosy little bookworm aren't you Granger?"

"Mhmm.. So tell me."

"Okay you asked for it, brace yourself.."

"Oh just get on with it."

"Were you really offended during Herbology? You know, with your crush on Weasel…"

"Yes." She said immediately.

"Oh… I'm sorry if I offended you or anything i was just curious—-"

"—-Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did it hurt when I hit you back at third year?"

"Ugh.. Of course it did! Why the bloody hell would you bring that up?! My mother was furious!"

"That's how painful it was for me to see Ron and Lavender."

"Oh. I am sorry again."

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Draco chuckled, "Must you ask?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Draco shrugged, "It was just a light brush on the lips. I felt like it."

He then felt Hermione punch him on his stomach.

"Bloody hell! GRANGER!"

"I hate you." She said as little tears were forming in her eyes.

"A-are you crying?" Draco said with concern filling his voice. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to cry in front of a Malfoy, everybody knew it. But deep down Hermione knew that it had been the worst three days ever. First the Herbology incident, then the Lavender conversation at the Great Hall and now she was crying in front of her arch enemy because he had reminded her of her ex and that he stole her first kiss.

"I'm not a toy Malfoy. You bloody idiot. Don't go kissing me just when you feel like it." She said hugging her knees together and resting her forehead, covering her face, "You… You stole my first kiss just because you felt like it?!" She looked up with glaring eyes, "And a few minutes ago you said you wished you were the one who comforted me during the war!" she and Draco stood up, "I don't understand you Malfoy! I just don't!" She said raising her hand to hit him but he caught it just in time. He was quite taller than her, she was only up to his nose bridge.

"Hermione." He said calmly and she froze.

"Y-you said H-Hermione."

"Of course I did, that's your name isn't it?"

"I-it doesn't change anything! You can't undo what you've done!"

"Please. Just listen to me."

"Go on. Go on and speak and give me a reason to not to hex you right now."

"I… I've…"

"You've?!"

"During our first year, I thought you were annoying. Annoying yet brilliant for a muggle born. I thought you were amazing and that even with my top scores and high grades, I couldn't beat you. I was punished for it at home. I was punished because I couldn't beat a muggle born. You see Granger, I think you can say that I had a little crush on your wittiness during our first year. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't. Then my father knew about my crush on you and beat me up again. He said it was a disgrace and it was unbecoming of a Malfoy, it was then I was forced to hate you." He paused as they both moved uncomfortably, they had become a bit closer together,

"As the days grew by, we were getting older, and we had become more into… Enemies. You couldn't imagine the pain and guilt I had suffered for calling you a… Mudblood, during the second year. I was praised for it at home though. I thought my little crush on you was over. But it wasn't. It was then on the third year, when you punched me, I thought with that punch i could get over you… But I couldn't."

"Malfoy… I-"

"I like you Hermione Granger. I know you don't like me, heck, you might even hate me. But I want to start new." he paused,

"And I think you can help me change."

* * *

Draco: Hey Granger!

Hermione: Malfoy!

Draco: Don't you like where this story is going?

Hermione: Uhm.. It's okay... I guess...

Draco: Well, it needs more reviews.

Hermione: You heard Malfoy! Come on! REVIEWS AND CRITICISM ARE ALL WELCOME!

Draco: Criticism? Why would you want that?

Angela: To know what I need to do to improve my work, duh.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: OKAY, LEMME JUST SAY ONCE AND FOR ALL I WILL NEVER OWN THESE CHARACTERS OF HP UNLESS STATED SO. OKAY? OKAY FINE, I DON'T OWN HOGWARTS TOO. OR DRACO... PFFT.**

* * *

It was different the next morning for Hermione. She felt flushed with rosy pink cheeks. She suddenly felt… Self conscious. What if Malfoy was looking at her the whole time with her bushy hair and unladylike manners during meals while she was playing with Harry and Ron? What if he was watching the time when Ron teased her because she had vanilla cream on her chin the other day? Or the time when Ginny told her to sit slowly because her skirt was going to get crumpled?

'Stop.' she told herself, 'why would you even care? It's just Malfoy,' yet the other part of her was still screaming to call Ginny and ask for help with her messy hair.

'Fine." She thought, 'Just in case.'

—-

When Ginny arrived, she had brought a bag, not too big and not too small, she pulled out a chair and pointed at it to Hermione, "Sit." She said smiling. Hermione gulped and sat on the chair, she was facing the big mirror,

"What are you doing?" Lavender perked, coming out from the bathroom alongside Parvati.

"None of your business." Hermione said, forgetting that she shared her dorm with Lavender and Parvati.

"Are you fixing your hair Hermione?" Lavender said, ignoring her snap.

"Obviously." Ginny said rolling her eyes and picking up her wand.

"Ooh I love make overs! Can I?" Parvati said clapping her hands,

"Absolutely not. And shouldn't you two be heading off to the Great Hall?" Ginny said annoyingly.

Lavender frowned, "It's Saturday."

"So?" Hermione said.

"Fine. Come on Parvati, I need to give Won-won a good morning kiss!" She said.

"Don't forget to brush." Hermione said sarcastically as the two girls left the room.

"Merlin those two are as nosy as Voldemort, and he doesn't even have a nose!" Ginny said, "How do you cope with them?"

"I don't. I ignore them."

"So why the sudden change of mind?"

"Oh nothing."

"Nope. There's something."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I don't know, not yet. But you're going to have to tell me or I'll find out myself. Usually, you don't like it when people try to fix your hair."

"I just thought I needed a change. My hair is terrible. I've tried everything with it."

"Don't worry 'Mione! Nothing a little magic can't help!"

After an hour of tugging, pulling, straightening and flicking of wands Hermione was finished. Ginny handed her a mirror because she had covered the whole mirror earlier to make the whole thing a surprise. Hermione gasped.

Her wild bushy hair was now tamed into long light elegant curls that fell below her chest. Ginny also used a bit of magic to remove her stressed out eye bags she had because of her long night of studying and crying. Her eyes were now large and hazel brown and she notice her fair complexion. She wore no make up though, she hated make up. She thought she was beautiful. And by Merlin, she was.

"G-Ginny… Merlin.. Thank you so much!" She said turning to hug her best friend. The two giggled,

"Now go on and find Malfoy!"

Hermione froze, "W-what?"

"It's Malfoy isn't it?"

"I-I don't understand—"

"—cut off the act Mione! It's okay!"

"No it's not! I don't even like him! He confessed to me!"

"Wait… What?"

"You're talking about last night aren't you?"

"Last night? Hermione, I'm talking about the eye contact you two had yesterday!"

"Oh…"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny roared, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING?!"

"Ssh!" Hermione hissed.

"You two were out LAST NIGHT?! Doing…" she lowered her voice, "Doing what?"

"Oh gross Ginny! We were only talking!"

Ginny raised a brow, "About?"

"The war, the past… And he sort of, told me he liked me since."

Ginny suddenly calmed down and smirked, "And you like him too."

"N-no!"

"Then why are going all this trouble to get yourself fixed? Hmmm?" Ginny said smiling.

"Oh save it Ginny. I only did it because I got conscious."

Ginny laughed, "You'll tell me though?"

"About?"

"When you and Draco become an item!"

"What?! Oh Merlin no!"

"Who knows Hermione?! Who knows… Well, come on let's get some breakfast."

Hermione had forgotten about her make over until she had reached the Great Hall. People had all started to stare with wide eyes and whispers. She felt herself blush as she felt the tension of the staring eyes. Only the first years were confused with all the looks and whispers.

She scanned the room for Ron and he had already been staring at her with his big wide eyes. She and Ginny walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Neville, Luna and Harry.

She noticed that some boys from other houses too had the nerves to send her winks she replied with her eyes rolling. Typical men.

"Good morning Hermione." Neville said smiling, Neville wasn't the type of boy to degrade women, she was thankful for that.

"Good morning Neville and Luna." she said smiling as she turned to Harry, "Hello Harry."

"Wow Hermione, you look great today!" Luna said brightly.

"All thanks to me!" Ginny said happily as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

They ate and talked, laughing. Until the doors of the Great Hall opened again and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott swaggered in, wearing their Quidditch uniforms. Girls were sighing with love.

Malfoy, had his messy platinum blonde hair falling from his face as he pushed it away. He walked with pride, he had practiced all night yet he still looked handsome, as the other boys on his sides too. The three musketeers. He sat down at the Slytherin table as some Ravenclaw girls walked up to them. Hermione turned away, as her friends too.

"What do you think about Malfoy?" Ginny said looking at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably with the question and played with her fingers.

"Uhm… I don't know. He's okay I guess." he said shrugging, "I guess I sort of have to show respect to him since he helped us during the war… Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Oh… Okay."

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy having a staring contest with Draco. Draco had his day made out for him. His practice all paid off. Hermione was like a goddess in his eyes. She was beautiful.

* * *

** . . . . . .REVIEW.**

** . . . . .REVIEW.**

** . . . . .**

** . . . .REVIEW.**

** . . . .**

** . . .REVIEW.**

** . .REVIEW.**

** .REVIEW.**

** .**

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Note: my chapters are getting longer and longer! YES. xox

After breakfast, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall knowing where her destination was, the Library.

Draco had an amazing morning, he and Hermione had eye contact the whole time and she was looking dazzling. Not like she wasn't dazzling every day, because she was! She just seemed more beautiful today.

After breakfast he turned to the Gryffindor table to see Hermione missing so he had just decided to take a warm shower. He walked to his dorm thinking about her.

"Password" the portrait said,

"Rester Forte." (French for Stay Strong) he said dreamily.

'Snap out of it Malfoy you're beginning to sound like that Loony girl, YEESH.' he thought shuddering. He swaggered in the common room giving some fifth year girls his famous smirk. They giggled. 'Thank Merlin i haven't lost my touch!' he walked to room.

After he had all groomed up and dressed up he decided to find someone to annoy. Someone who would give him intelligent comebacks and remarks. He smirked whilst thinking of this and walked to the one place he knew his victim would be…

Hermione's eyes scanned through the letters and words of the book, deeply engaged at the story of Romeo and Juliet.

"Hermione." Hermione's head jerked up to see a smiling Harry.

"Hullo Harry." She said smiling, "What brings you here?"

"I don't need a reason to see my best friend now do I?"

She laughed, "Take a seat." she said motioning to the chair beside her, "What do you want?" She said politely as he sat down.

"Nothing. I just thought that we hardly spend time together." He said as his eyes widened looking at the stack of books that lay by her side, "Wow. You read all of these?"

She giggled, "Not all. But I did read half of them, I just scanned the rest."

"Wow. Don't you get tired?"

"Whatever for?"

"Reading. You spend half of your weekdays in here!"

Hermione shrugged, "I'd rather stay here than watch Lavender and Ron eat each other up."

Harry paused and thought about it, he shuddered, "Yeah. Yeah you're probably right." they both laughed. "Question Hermione."

"Anything."

"As your best friend. I'd like to ask… About your feelings for Ron."

Pause. "Oh."

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" He said as his eyes widened.

"No. No I think I should tell you."

"Oh okay. Stop whenever you like."

Nod. She took a deep breath, "lts like… It's like feeling the thud after a fall. When you're stuck on the ground and you just lie there waiting for someone to come around with your fingers crossed. You know? Knowing that I loved him felt like realizing I was capable of magic so powerful, it was thrilling and scary at the same time." She paused and laced her fingers together, "Everything seemed so clear you know?" She chuckled lightly under her breath, "People would come to me and tell me that he fancied me. Could you imagine that? HA! Ronald Weasley liking someone like me… But, at the same time, I almost believed it. I almost thought someone like him could actually love someone like me.'

'But for merlin's sake I'm Hermione Granger! The bookworm and the nerd. But when we dated, I felt over the moon. I felt amazed and in love that I was SO sure it would be us. Forever. And then.. The worst happened."  
Hermione then stopped talking.

There was a moment of silence for the two, it was Harry who broke the silence,

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry that there's nothing I could do to make you feel better. But I know Ron, and I know he could be a jerk sometimes but he's my best friend too. But i'm really sorry that you have to face it alone. Seeing him moving on when you haven't said everything you want to say. But if you need any help, I'm here for you." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry." Harry gave her a… A smirk. A smirk so familiar she could have sworn she saw someone else in it. Hermione's cheeks flushed. Very suddenly, Harry was leaning very closely to her, his hand at the back of her chair and his other at the table to keep him balance.

"H-Harry…" Hermione said blushing with confusion. Hermione suddenly noticed Harry's green eyes had turned to a shade of aqua, silver and gray. Like the ocean that had been dashed with vanilla and silver glitter. His hair was becoming longer and whiter until it was platinum blonde. Harry leaned near her ear and softly whispered, "Hello Granger."

"MALFOY YOU FUCKING LITTLE TWIT!" Hermione screamed and pushed him away.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE FERRET!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE PEASANT! DONT TOUCH ME I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"YOU IRRITATING LITTLE TWIT! REMEMBER HOW I SLAPPED YOU AT THIRD YEAR?!"

"OH MY IM SO SCARED! PUH-LEASE GRANGER YOU DON'T SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"I DON'T SCARE YOU? WELL LET ME CHANGE THAT!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DONT TOUCH ME! HOW DARE YOU! NOT MY HAIR!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"YOU BITCH!"

"MS GRANGER AND MISTER MALFOY!" Madam Pince screamed, causing the whole library to turn around and look at the chaos. But they were all looking anyway, they just found more entertainment when Madam Pince arrived.

"I-I-I am so sorry!" Hermione said quickly slapping her mouth with her hand, "I-I didn't mean it I'm sorry I—"

At the same time, Malfoy was saying, "Please forgive my rude manners but ms. Granger here was—"

"ME?!" Hermione said angrily.  
"Well, I wasn't the one who screamed!"  
"You used a potion against the school rules!"  
"You didn't have to swear!"  
"You didn't have to do it!"  
"You didn't have to—-"

"SILENCE!" Madam Pince bellowed angrily, "Detention!"

Malfoy turned to Hermione, "Ha!"

"You too Mr. Malfoy!"

"WHAT?"

"Ha!" Hermione said.

"You two should be ashamed! Both prefects and seventh years at that! You two have ruined what a true student should be! You disturb this library and broke a school rule, I'll make sure Snape will—"

"Snape!?" Both said and groaned, the two started to talk together again,

"Anyone but him!"  
"Could I just pay you?"  
"You can't bribe a teacher Malfoy!"  
"Yes I can! this is your fault!"  
"My fault?!"

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! I WILL TALK TO SNAPE TO GIVE YOU A GOOD PUNISHMENT LATER!"

* * *

**So, this is the last chapter that I will be posting until I can finish chapter 12 and post it on time. **

**Thank you so much to MellarksBakery01 for being the first one to review on chapter 1! (since I posted all these 11 chapters at once hahaha)**

**But yeah, I hope I can get more reviews because it makes me more determined! **

**Review please. :) xox**

**_-Angela_**


End file.
